The Journal of Dr McKay, Second Entry
by sardonicsmiley
Summary: More of Rodney being a perv. . Different couple, two days after the events of the first story... WeirUnexpected, hopefully. R&R.


1The Journal of Dr. McKay

A/N: Poor Rodney...he's walking in on people again. Different couple this time. Another one I haven't seen. Not a lot of couple variation around here, is there? I mean, does anyone write anything but Weir, McKay, Sheppard, and Teyla variously paired with one another? What's up with that? Anyway... Weir/Caldwell goodness. Mwahaha.

Rodney McKay couldn't explain his nervous jumpiness, at least not in any suitable manner. True, it was the first time he'd been to see Dr. Weir since...well, since The Incident-which even in his mind was capitalized-but he was a grown man. Not to mention that there was absolutely no reason for Elizabeth to ask about that. Really, there was no conceivable way she could know, or even suspect. After all, as far as Rodney knew, no one had ever guessed that John was interested in anything other than women. Rodney sighed.

He was not being mature about this.

For the last two days he had avoided Sheppard, Ronon, and Elizabeth like the plague. It had been a surprisingly easy exercise, especially since Ronon and John seemed just as intent on avoiding him, and Elizabeth seemed to be perpetually arguing with Caldwell. Which brought up a whole swell of interesting rumors. Lately it seemed that any gossip Rodney overheard revolved around Dr. Weir and the older military man. Everyone seemed to agree that the two really needed to just screw and get it over with.

McKay wasn't entirely sure what he thought about that, but then he knew next to nothing about women. For all he knew screaming and being inordinately bitchy around a man was a sign of affection. At this point he had to admit that he really didn't care, one bizarre relationship around Atlantis was all he felt he could handle at the moment. He heaved a sigh, and cursed the hieroglyphs that were the reason he had to go see Elizabeth in the first place. In fact, now that he thought about it, all the recent unpleasant drama in his life could be blamed on the hieroglyphs.

He was still a good fifteen feet from her door when Elizabeth's voice rushed out to meet him. " Don't you walk away from me!"

He can picture her, then, in his mind's eye. Her shoulders will be squared, her arms crossed, her head cocked just slightly to the side, one thin eyebrow arched, her lips just slightly parted. And he knows who she's talking to, can picture the tall, older man's straight back, dark eyes and scowl. Only Caldwell manages to get Elizabeth Weir this riled up, or, in fact, riled up at all. As Rodney creeps forward against his own better judgement, he wonders if perhaps everyone is right about the two of them.

He comes to a stop at the edge of her doorway, his back plastered against the wall, his breathing coming in quick, shallow, bursts. As the silence in the room stretches he takes a deep breath, holds it, and cocks his head around the door. Weir is, indeed, in the exact position he had pictured her in, her dark eyes glued to the other figure in the room. Caldwell is half-turned away from her, staring at a wall, his fists clenched and his jaw muscles working.

The silence stretches as Rodney's lungs burn from his held breath, and then Caldwell exhales his own breath in a huff and says, " Dr. Weir..." There is something about the way he says her name that makes Rodney McKay's eyes widen, some instinctual understanding that dawns on the good doctor through the cloud of his inability to fully understand relationships. Caldwell continues, " You've made it perfectly clear you want me gone, and yet now you want me to stay in this room. Please, doctor, can you clarify for me what, exactly, it is you want?"

The tone of his voice, the way his eyes jump off the wall and latch onto Elizabeth, send chills up Rodney's spine. He wonders, if it did that much to him, what it must be doing to Elizabeth, it also makes him wonder if what he is doing could possibly be considered voyeurism. His lungs burn. Elizabeth's other eyebrow jumps up, and her arms unfold and go to her hips. There is fire dancing in her eyes.

" I want you." The words seem to jump out of her mouth, and then hang in the suddenly still air, and her eyes widen as she rushes to add something to the damning statement, something to recall it, to blunt it, to make it unsaid. " I wa-"

Apparently, though, she had taken to long, and as Rodney watches, his body wanting desperately to suck in fresh new air, Caldwell closes the space between himself and Weir. As Rodney watches, feeling lecherous, Caldwell slides one hand onto her hip, the other into her soft red curls, and then they are kissing. Elizabeth's hands flutter for a moment, and then crawl their way onto Caldwell's chest, where her fingers burrow into his shirt.

Rodney ducks back behind the door, exhales, inhales, and whips back to his voyeurism.

They are still kissing, but as he watches they break apart, something less than an inch separating them, and her eyes flutter open. Caldwell starts to say, " I'm so-"

He is cut off when she says, so firmly that it is definitely an order, " Again." The two are staring at each other, still so close there is barely any space between them, and McKay thinks to himself that he really needs to learn more about women. And then Caldwell is ducking his mouth to hers, and her arms are winding around his neck, and they stumble into a wall, what is most definitely a groan escaping from the region of Elizabeth's throat...

And McKay, who has been ignoring the spots swimming behind his eyes, feels his knees lock, and makes quite a racket when he blacks out and hits the floor.

A/N: Mwahaha! Yes, I know, probably not gonna get a big response of this one. But I love this couple, I really, really do. Hey, if you have a underrepresented couple fanfiction, could you reference it for me in your review? I keep looking and keep finding the same old couples... Please! Help me!


End file.
